Tails
by crystalgardian
Summary: "You know," the cat said through his purrs. "Not everything is what it seems." I was starting to feel sleepy."Really?" I asked drowsily, that purring was a nice sound. "Really." The cat continued. There's more than one reason Ciel hates cats. Dark theme


This kept surfacing as I was…. Well living, eating, stuff, so I'm going with it.

I also noticed that not many people have been making stories from Ciel's viewpoint in first person view so I thought, 'what the heck, why not be unique?'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I sighed and shifted to a new position in my office chair. There was a new smudge on the window, from my forehead leaning against it. I was sure Sebastian would notice, and then he would lecture me on 'dawdling' and not doing 'work intended exclusively for me.'

At the moment, I didn't care.

On the delivery step, Sebastian emerged again, this time with a shallow saucer filled with milk. If he didn't do this, we would spend much less on milk. I would never admit it, but I did read those expense reports that the demon, no doubt, made twice as long and twice as hard to read.

He stroked her head lovingly. It made me sick. When he came into the mansion, I would have to make him burn those gloves. How many pairs did that make this week?

I blew to the side of where I was watching Sebastian and that mangy cat, and doodled without looking at it.

He pressed her paws and stroked her furry stomach. That idiotic butler, if he has so much free time, why doesn't he spend it making more sweets for me?

"Che." I pushed the office chair away from the window and grabbed the edge of the large mahogany desk to anchor me to it.

I despised cats. The furry little creatures were all bombs just waiting to kill me by stuffing my sinuses full of their deadly little scents.

I picked up the spindly silver fork and stabbed it angrily into the ornate slice of chocolate cake Sebastian had brought earlier.

"My my, young master, there is no need to murder your snack, it's already quite dead, I assure you."

I glared up at the butler who had decided to appear now instead of minutes before, when I had rung for him.

"Sebastian, you're late." I waggled a fork at him.

He bowed, oh so patronizingly. "I'm sorry, my lord."

I sneezed. Damn that cat, no wait, then Sebastian would see it again.

"Sebastian, burn those gloves." He cocked his head to the side, his smile knowing, very knowing. "My lord?"

"The window was made for looking out of, Sebastian." I sighed. "Also, if that mongrel gets in the way of your work, I shall take measures. I'm sure Bard wouldn't mind throwing a bag or two into the Thames." I made a cats paw with my hand for emphasis.

Sebastian bowed again. Ever smiling that porcelain smile, like a finely made doll. "I'll take that into consideration, my lord."

He quickly cleaned up after my snack and left, I had a suspicion that he would be making a detour to find a hiding place for his stray.

I returned to my paperwork silently. Just looking at all the fine print I had to check for trickery made my head hurt.

There was more than one reason I hated cats.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The ball rolled under the lilac bushes.

"Go get it, Sebastian!" I shouted.

The dog ignored me, favoring instead, to roll in the soft grass.

"Mum, Sebastian won't get it." Mum giggled along with the other ladies from their shady table.

"Ciel, honey, I think Sebastian is tired, you'll have to find another game to play. Perhaps you could go find father…"

"No!" I shouted. Mum had been trying to get me to fetch father for awhile. I wouldn't. I didn't want to leave mum with these strange ladies. They scared me a little, but I would be brave and stay out here, so nothing happened to mum.

I ran after the little black ball. I could just see it under the leaves of the fragrant bush, so I got down on my hands and knees and crawled after it.

I reached for the ball that was now only a few feet away, but it rolled away from me.

"Hey!" I yelled at it, and crawled further into the bush.

I almost had it again, it was just barely out of reach, I stretched further and, it rolled away again.

There had been a paw, a black one. That was what had made the ball move. Had Sebastian decided to play after all?

I crawled after the ball again.

I reached out, just one more time, if it rolled away again, I was going back to mum.

But it didn't roll away; it stayed still as I picked it up.

"You are interesting." I gasped and glanced around looking for the voice. A cat slinked from its hiding spot in the bushes, its sleek fur shining in the sun rays that made it through the large foliage into the nature made alcove.

I grinned. "Hey kitty, did you come to play with me?"

The cat sat gracefully on his rump. His head cocked to the side thoughtfully. "No, not yet." He decided, for from the voice it was unmistakably a he.

I felt my face fall. "Oh." I mumbled. "Then are you going to leave?"

The cat chuckled, his crimson eyes flashing. "Now, why would I have lured you here if I was just going to leave?"

There was now a blue ray of sunshine. "Then you'll stay?"

The ball fell out of my hands, and rolled over to the cat. "Yes I'll stay, as long as you keep talking."

I nodded happily. "Sure."

I talked to him, I told him about mum, I explained father's status, I told him about all the different halls in our home, and how it was actually easy to navigate them if you knew what to look for.

Somewhere during our chat, the cat had started playing with my ball, knocking the black toy back and forth, back and forth.

"Oh my." He said, stopping the ball under one elegant paw.

I froze in the middle of my sentence.

"What is it?" I asked the cat, shifting as my legs started to tingle from me sitting on them so long.

"It appears you've been missed. You should go back now." The cat said calmly, while flicking the ball back towards me.

I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket. "Will I see you again?"

The cat seemed to smile slyly, a secret winking in the red depths of his eyes. "Oh yes, you'll see me many times if all goes well."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Huh?"

But the cat was gone, the only sign that he had been there were a few bouncing leaves that showed the direction he had left in.

I made my way back to mum; I could hear her now, calling for me with growing panic.

Silly, I hadn't been in any danger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lizzy's party was boring.

I didn't see why everyone was getting so worked up about the white lace and the funny shaped ice.

I wandered away from the group that was sitting in a circle while Lizzy elegantly pulled off bows for her collection, and then mercilessly tore the paper to shreds before squealing in delight at the gifts that really didn't interest me. What was I going to do with a doll?

The cake was good though.

Then I saw him.

He licked his paw, his tail swishing playfully as he sat on the wall.

I ran over.

"Hey kitty."

The cat flicked his tail in disdain.

"I am a cat, not a kitten." He purred.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

The cat jumped gracefully down from his perch, I fell to my rear with a lot more sound than him.

"So, what are we going to talk about this time?" I asked, gripping my feet that were in an Indian pose in front of me and smiling broadly.

The cat peered behind me with maroon eyes and then back at me.

"Who is the birthday girl?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Oh, that's Lizzie. She's real fun to play with normally, but today she's being boring."

The cat waltzed gracefully over to me. "Oh really? And who is she to you?" He asked, his tail stroking my arm as he circled around me.

I giggled from the tickling. "Mum says she's my fia… fia… fiancée."

The cat curled himself up in my lap and peered up at me with one ruby eye. "Oh my, and do you know what a fiancée is?"

I tilted my head to the side, a little unsure. "A good friend?" I tried.

The cat chuckled from his spot in the space made by my legs. "No, no, that's not it. But don't worry; you'll learn what it is eventually."

I hummed as I tried to figure it out, almost unconsciously petting him.

"You know," the cat said through his purrs. "Not everything is what it seems."

I was starting to feel sleepy. "Really?" I asked drowsily, that purring was a nice sound.

"Really." The cat continued. "For instance, look at this paw." He placed it on my exposed calf and slowly pulled it down my leg, it tickled.

"Does that hurt?" I shook my head through my giggles.

"Yes, but what about this?" I gasped as pain bloomed in my leg. I looked down to see three red lines that were oozing out blood quickly.

I looked at the cat with watery eyes.

He continued on, like he didn't care. "That hurt didn't it."

I nodded slowly. "Why?" I whispered.

"Because everything is not what it seems." He answered.

He sat up. "Do you still want to talk to me?"

I looked down at my leg, then back at him. "Will you not hurt me anymore?"

He purred and stepped daintily from his spot between my legs. "I can't promise that, because I am a cat to the core."

I winced as it began to really burn. "Yes, I still want to talk to you."

The cat stretched. 'Then I'll come see you again soon."

Then he dashed across the lawn. Why had he left?

Then one of Lizzy's maids came over with a broom. "Oh that mangy cat, I would have loved to give him a good whacking. Ciel lets go take care of the scratch that mean kitty gave you."

I giggled as I stood up.

"What's so funny Ciel?" The maid asked a little nervously.

"He's not a kitty, he's a cat." I told the maid.

"Oh, I see." The maid said anxiously as she took me inside anxiously.

Everyone was so silly when it came to the cat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I kicked up the fallen leaves and giggled. It was so much fun, a rainbow of reds, oranges, and yellows showered down over me.

I looked back at the bench where mum and father sat. Father whispered something in mum's ear. She giggled. Then they kissed.

I wrinkled my nose and looked away. Why did people do that? It looked so gross.

"Hello, Ciel." I looked up in the tree. There was the cat.

I smiled. "Come down, so we can talk again."

He jumped higher in response. "No, you come up here, with me. Then we will talk."

I huffed, and then walked towards the tree.

Climbing was hard, although it was probably easier now than it would have been when the leaves were still on it.

Twigs and rough bark scraped up my body as I climbed higher. When I reached the same thick branch the cat was languidly watching me from, I collapsed unto it, pressing my cheek into the cool bark and letting my arms and legs dangle.

"Are we going to talk, or are you going to sleep?" He asked.

I shot up, and scooted closer. "Talk." I answered happily.

He purred contently as he walked up to me. "You choose the subject this time."

I thought for a minute, trying not to be distracted as he nudged a scrape that was bleeding on my cheek. "Mum and father were doing something I don't understand. Could you explain it to me?"

He gently lapped up the blood on my face. "That depends, what were they doing?"

He moved on to the various scrapes on my arms and legs. I noticed they stopped bleeding after he stopped lapping at them with his tongue. "They did what lots of people call a 'kiss.' I think it looks kind of gross."

"Hmm." He purred as he walked back to face me. "I believe it is a way for humans to show that they care for each other."

I cocked my head to the side. "Really?"

The cat chuckled. "Do you want to try it?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but before I could, the cat kissed me.

It didn't feel like a cat's lips and, they were kind of warm.

I wasn't really paying attention to that though, because of a matter I considered pretty important.

I couldn't breathe. It felt like something was being shoved down my throat.

I shivered. I felt wrong. Like something big was grabbing me, but no one was near but the cat, and only his mouth was on mine.

Then he broke away. I gasped, gulping in air quickly.

He chuckled again, and his eyes seemed a bit brighter and moving, like red water, or… I didn't finish my thought.

"I must say," He said in a delighted tone. "You taste delicious."

I shuddered, though I didn't know why.

"Oh my," He chuckled darkly. "I think it's time I depart, your father is waiting."

I shook my head, to rid myself of this strange feeling. "Let's meet again." I said.

His only answer was a flick of the tail as he leaped to the next tree, then the next and the next.

"Ciel!"

I looked down. Father's panicked face met mine.

"How did you get way up there?" He shouted.

"I climbed, father." I told him. How else would I get up?

"Well come down." He told me. "It's time to go."

I started shuffling my way back down the branch.

"Stop." My father said sternly. "You'll get hurt that way."

I looked at him curiously, how else was I to get down.

He walked over until he was almost under me. "Ciel, jump down."

I looked at the ground; it seemed farther up here than it had from the ground. "I'll get hurt." I told him.

He shook his head. "I'll catch you." He told me.

I looked at the ground again, and shook my head vigorously. "I'd rather climb down."

Father sighed. "Trust me."

I did, so I jumped.

With a muffled thump I hit my dad's chest. He chuckled as he carried me over to mum. "I think we might take a small break from parks."

That made me sad. Parks were fun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I giggled as I ran around the square telling everyone the wonderful news, kicking up snow as I went. "Today is my birthday." I told a random passerby. "And mum says I can sleep with her and father and she's going to tell me stories and…"

"Ciel!" Mum grabbed me and pulled me away from the man. "I'm very sorry sir, he's just excited."

The man chuckled. "No harm done, quite a lad though, he is."

I beamed around mum.

He chuckled again and walked on.

Mum sighed. "Ciel, what am I going to do with you?"

I grinned and grabbed her hand.

We walked for what seemed like a long time. When we stopped, we were in front of a colorful store, one I really liked. The toy shop.

Mum kneeled down in front of me. "Now Ciel, I'm sure you know this store."

I nodded happily.

"And you know why we're here?"

I nodded again.

"Then, Ciel. I want you to stay out here while I pick up your present. No peeking while they wrap it, okay."

"Yes mum." I replied, happy to be so near my present.

Mum stood and entered the shop with a tinkling of bells and a "Welcome, what can I help you with."

I sighed and leaned against the shop's brick wall and watched my breath puff up in front of me.

"You look happy." I glanced over. The cat's tail flicked back and forth as he watched me with glittering garnet eyes from the snowy sidewalk.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked him.

The cat sniffed dismissively. "Not really."

I crouched down and scratched him behind the ears; he nuzzled my gloved hand appreciatively. "It's funny. You don't make me sneeze, but all the other cats do."

He purred as I moved to his chin. "I'm unique, you could say."

I tilted my head. "I know that. It's not like any average alley cat can talk."

He chuckled as I stood, and picked him up. "You've never questioned that."

I smiled. "I was lonely, you came. What else do I need to know?"

He shifted into a more comfortable position in my arms. "You tell me."

I sighed. I didn't need to know any more. He was my friend, and mum always said it was rude to pry. "The snow is so pretty." I mumbled quietly.

"Only while it's still falling, it's not so pretty when it gets tainted." The cat said, playing with the fringe on the neck of my jacket.

I frowned. "No, it still looks pretty on the ground, all white and fluffy."

"Look at the snow out on the road." the cat purred

I looked at the brown slushy mush out where the horses trotted along merrily. "That's not snow." I told the cat.

"Oh? I think it is. It comes from the sky too doesn't it?" He said in an almost patronizing way.

I sighed again, unsure of what to say.

"Moving on," The cat said, looking at me with laughing eyes. "Word on the street is it's a certain someone's birthday?"

I grinned and launched happily into our plans for my birthday.

"My my." The cat said when I was finished. "You are going to be busy."

"Yup!" I laughed happily. "It's going to be so much fun."

The cat sat up. "Is it now? I wouldn't be too sure of that."

He leaped out of my arms and ran across the busy street.

"Hey!" I yelled, and made to run after him.

"Ciel!" Mum grabbed my arm. The pretty package fell to the ground.

"Oh!" She cried and stooped to pick it up.

"Ciel you scared me!" Mum cried out once she had the now slightly soggy package in her arms. "What were you thinking, running out to the street like that?"

"I'm sorry." I said, looking down at the slush by my feet.

She sighed. "Well, let's not let this ruin your big day, come now, lets hurry."

I grinned and hurried after mum's rustling skirts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I looked out of the rusty cage bars, staring into the oblivion beyond.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Some of the kids mocked at the beginning. "Come to be wi' the rest of soci'ty for once? Come off 'is bloody high horse?"

They were the ones who didn't come back first.

Not that it mattered. 'Ciel Phantomhive' was dead. I was just an empty shell, leftover from that terrible night.

The flames licking my legs as I ran, looking for mum and father. Flesh melting off of the red insides that bubbled underneath. The flesh… the boiling blood...

I clawed at my face, drawing blood, gasping loudly.

I tried to focus on something else.

I was so hungry; I didn't know when the last time I had eaten was. I imagined all the food I had once taken for granted, especially all the sweets. If I ever got out of here, I would have sweets everyday, breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

I pulled at my ears, trying to ignore the screams in my head, and the ones from the room outside the one I was held in.

"Well, how the mighty have fallen."

I looked up, and there he was, smug as always. The cat.

"Well, if I ever saw a hungry look, it's in your eyes." He chuckled, coming closer.

I scooted backwards, because I now understood the look in his eyes. I never had before, how idiotic.

He was hungry too, maybe even more than I was, and he was looking at me like food.

"Now now, where are you going to go, little earl." He was mocking me. I felt a spark of pride in me, but it burned out quickly.

He chuckled when I lost the strength to move away. "I can save you."

Could he? Really? Well, he wasn't a normal cat. Maybe not even a cat at all. But, I had learned a few lessons here. "What cost?" I asked. A small amount of steel in my whispery voice that was on the verge of dying completely.

He chuckled darkly, any friendliness he had once shown me was gone now, a mask discarded. "You are smart."

He came closer, and licked my face tenderly. "One soul, yours to be precise."

I gasped. "No."

He seemed surprised. "Why not?"

I used the little flame of pride to scowl. "God will give me a better deal than you."

He laughed, loudly. "How amusing." He purred. "Why won't he save you for free?"

"Because nothing is free." I told the cat. "Now, go away."

He laughed again. "Fine. But you will call me gain."

Then he was gone, joined with the black void outside my cage.

"No." I whispered.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They pulled me out of the cage. I didn't even fight.

I was too tired, too hungry.

God would save me, wouldn't he?

They dragged me across a floor that was very wet. I looked down.

It was blood, lots of blood.

No.

They couldn't kill me. God would save me.

Was there a God?

I started to struggle a little, but not enough for it to matter, I was so hungry.

They walked up steps, we must be almost there.

God wasn't going to help me, was he?

I struggled harder, ignoring the pain it brought on from all their tortures.

If he wouldn't save me, I would save myself.

I kicked hard as one bent. He spit out a mouthful of blood, and a tooth.

But they lifted me.

"There is no GOD!" I screamed as they tied me to the alter; the blood was still warm from the last sacrifice.

They only chuckled. As if I had made a joke.

Fine, I didn't care anymore, he could save me. Even if he ate me afterwards.

What was a soul compared to this?

"I don't care WHO! Just SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I screamed as the hooded person I had kicked stabbed me hard.

My voice box finally broke under the strain of my scream, and I coughed up blood.

Blood streamed from the deep cut the hooded man had made in me, no doubt severing many vital organs.

I thought calmly of getting my personal revenge on that damned cat, pain seeming not to matter anymore, like it wasn't there.

If he was a cat, he should hate dogs, shouldn't he?

Then, I would call him a dog's name, and a dog he would become.

A dog that would kill other dogs, I needed to climb on top, be the King, the one who got to say "Checkmate." I would use him until he bled to death at my feet, and beyond that.

I kept these thoughts even as a very different form walked towards me, everyone else seemed frozen in shock.

His eyes were the same, even as he smirked with black lips.

"My my, aren't you a small master?"

Mocking me again. He thought he had won, maybe this battle. He hadn't won the war yet.

Everyone would pay; I would win at life, since I wouldn't win afterwards.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sebastian came in to deliver the mail.

He still had those same eyes. Hungry, I was very familiar with that feeling now.

No amount of time could dull those memories for me.

After all, a dull memory means a dull knife.

"Sebastian." I called.

"Yes, my lord?" He paused in the doorway.

"Make me a treat." I answered.

"My lord, you'll spoil you're appetite." He replied.

"I want it anyway." I replied.

He smirked. "As you wish."

"I smirked back, playing his game. "Fetch." I said simply.

"I've always hated dogs." He said, sighing faintly.

I grinned. Victory. "I know."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Not really sebXciel unless you REAALLY want to squint.

Oh how my head is twisted. Hope you enjoyed.

Corrupting Ciel is fun :D

-note- I re uploaded this with some errors I found fixed ^^

Please review! O.O I mean really, favoriting is nice and all, but I like praise. XD


End file.
